The Quiet Game
by HidingLight
Summary: A missing scene from the Games Universe- Takes place before Reindeer Games. Gibbs and Tony find a little bit of time for each other at work. Slash!


_For MandyLaren who asked for more information about the bathroom scene mentioned in "Reindeer Games" (That means it's set before they exchanged their "presents". ;)). Enjoy!_

The Quiet Game

It had been an _incredibly_ boring week. The week before had been bustling with three call outs with short closures, and a lot of rushing around. That made just _how_ boring this week had been even more obvious to Tony. To make it even worse, Gibbs was in meetings most of the day for the past two days, so they didn't even get to go get lunch together, or joke around on a coffee break. Tony had come to rely on those brief interludes to lighten the burden of cold cases, and he liked to think that Gibbs had, too. He was pretty certain of it actually, using the evidence of Gibbs' mood the last time he swung through the bullpen between meetings for a couple of folders from his drawer. He had been grumpier than a bear in March, and he made sure to distribute his growls fairly, snapping orders at all three of them.

McGee got put on the paper trail for something for another team, and Ziva had a report handed back to her from their last case the week before to edit, and Tony had been "reminded" that he had a stack of forms to fill out if he didn't want to make enough progress on his cold case stack to find them a lead. They all scattered to do their work. Ziva started pouring over her case report, and McGee grabbed his laptop and headed across the bullpen to find out what he was needed for. Tony opened another cold case and began reading the summary.

As Gibbs passed by his desk, Tony's eyes lifted from his case file, though his head didn't move an inch. Gibbs had picked up on Tony's subtle admirations more and more since they had gotten together, and he saw this one coming a million miles away. He knew that as much as Tony wanted to get pissy at him for growling at them, he also found his authority attractive. It usually had interesting results later. He shook his head slightly, trying hard not to think about those results as he headed up to Vance's office for yet another godforsaken meeting with the Director and someone from HR. This lovely meeting would be all about database updates that would be implemented in the fall of 2013, and what it meant for how they were going to file their paperwork for job related injuries, hospitalizations, and benefits. As boring as it sounded, he knew that having Tony on the team, he was going to need the information.

That brought his thoughts back to Tony again.

He had been Tony's medical proxy for years, and now he had made Tony his. His lover was oddly touched by the sentiment, and it had him thinking about their future together. He'd asked Tony to move in during that discussion, and he was still trying to handle being turned down, no matter how much he understood Tony's reasons why. He _had_ _just_ moved into his condo after all, so moving again so soon, and dealing with all of that would be a pain in the ass. _Maybe in the spring,_ he had said. It wasn't a "No, I don't want to live with you", it was an "I would if it wasn't going to be a huge change I'm not ready for, that has nothing to do with us", and somehow, Tony had managed to get that through very eloquently.

It had been hard to put himself out there like that, and Tony knew it, and had been able to recognize that by offering up his own vision for their relationship. They both wanted to get to the same place eventually, they just needed to compromise on the path they were going to take to get there. It was the easiest conversation he had ever had about that sort of thing, and was yet another sign to him that they were right where they were meant to be.

His mind tried to focus on the meeting, but he kept thinking back to Tony. He'd gotten good at being able to push his lover to the back of his mind when he needed to, but it had taken a lot of practice. Today was going on his third day of meetings in a row, and it was Friday. He had to skip lunch and the afternoon coffee break with Tony again today because of his last meeting, and he was realizing how much he had gotten used to having that time with him, even if his lunch just consisted of coffee and taking ten minutes to watch Tony ramble about something.

Vance had noticed Gibbs' distraction, and was thinking about doing something to rattle him while he had the rare chance, when the HR supervisor's cell phone rang. They all listened for the moment, both Gibbs and Vance praying it was something that would get them out of the rest of the mind-numbing torture. They exchanged quick glances, communicated that, then looked back at the rep attentively. There was another almost hopeful glance as the guy raised his hand to wipe at his face in frustration.

"No, no, Dennis, listen to me! The K99 form _replaced_ the 204 and the K90. No, no… you… no, you take the K99 and plug it into the system, and it brings up the information that used to be on the two-oh- You know what, is Catherine back yet? Because she can- of course she isn't. Have you _put_ the K99 into the computer yet?" There was a long silence, and they both witnessed the angry, stony glare that he had taken on as he stared into some far off place. "I'll be down in a minute."

Both Gibbs and Vance put on their best sympathetically concerned expressions, looking at the HR supervisor as he hung up. "I really hate to do this, I know you both have busy schedules, but we'll have to reschedule this. My senior assistant was caught up delivering documents to court, and if I leave this intern running loose with the new software, he's going to screw it up." He stood up, and Vance and Gibbs got to their feet, offering their platitudes, and wishing him luck.

As soon as the door closed, Vance turned towards Gibbs. "I'm never scheduling an HR meeting so late on a Friday again. I don't think I can take it. That's more of a Monday thing from now on." Gibbs smirked, and turned to escape the office before anything else got dropped on him.

"Your mind somewhere else today, Gibbs?" Vance teased as he watched Gibbs trying to make his getaway.

"Like you said, Leon- it's Friday." Gibbs let the door swing shut behind him, heading down the stairs to the bullpen. He realized Tony was alone, and he stopped in front of his desk. "Where's David?"

Tony looked up with a small smile, glad to see Gibbs looking a little less harassed. "She went to double check something with Abby about that report. Your meeting over already?" he asked squinting a little, sitting back in his chair.

Gibbs took in his lover, wondering how he could look so tempting every time he saw him, no matter if it was dressed up, dressed down, dressed in nothing…

"Mmmhmmm," he said, a seductive smile creeping across his face. The boring frustration of the week, and his rambling mind of the past hour caught up with him, and he decided he needed something to shake things up. He looked Tony in the eyes, and quietly commanded, "Follow me."

He turned around and headed towards the bathroom. It was almost 1700 on a Friday. Most people had left, or were busy finishing up stuff so that they could leave, and he hoped they'd have the privacy they'd need.

Tony was on his feet immediately, following him, and that constant need to please that Tony possessed had him by the balls. He'd never tell Tony that, but it was an incredible turn on, especially since they'd gotten together.

As they made their way into the john, Gibbs looked to make sure they were alone, and then pulled Tony by the arms into the larger stall on the end, locking the door behind them. Tony found himself pushed against the wall, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Gibbs' shoulders as Gibbs took his mouth in a hard and lust-filled kiss.

There wasn't anything sweet or gentle about the kiss, or the way that Gibbs began unbuckling hTony's belt, jerking him forward as he opened it, and then pushing him back against the wall, pinning him there. This wasn't an expression of love, but the primal need to find release.

Tony felt Gibbs' hand in his pants, pulling his cock out, stroking it firmly. It made him gasp, and as his lips pulled away from Gibbs' to find air, he was spun around. Gibbs began thrusting against Tony's ass through their clothes, his hand reclaiming Tony's cock and stroking it quickly. Tony considered how unlike Gibbs this rendezvous was, but he loved every second of it.

The bathroom door opened, and Gibbs stopped thrusting, his free hand going over Tony's mouth, but the other hand continuing its pace around Tony's engorged member. Tony had to fight to keep his head together. Every single hair on his body immediately stood at attention, and he was suddenly aware of every sensation. He put his hands against the wall to steady himself, rubbing back against his lover in time to his strokes, since he knew Gibbs had stopped his movements to keep the change in his pocket from rattling. He felt every millimeter of Gibbs' strokes as each finger went over the crisscrossing veins, and the way his fingers came so close to the head without quite touching it made him tremble with each pass.

They heard the zipper open of someone at a urinal, and then a phone rang. The groan of frustration let them know that it was none other than Vance that was ten feet away from them as they tried to sneak in some time together. That heightened the sensation for both of them. Gibbs' strokes slowed down, drawing it out, making it last as long as possible. Tony held his breath, trying to keep himself from panting.

They could hear Vance finishing, and as the urinal flushed, Tony took the opportunity to breathe, hoping the sound would be lost. Jethro leaned forward, biting Tony's neck hard, making sure to leave a mark. He knew that Tony loved the sensation, and he'd caught him admiring the bite marks for days afterwards. Tony ached for release, the bite pushing him so close to the edge it hurt. Gibbs wrapped his finger and thumb around the base of Tony's cock, trying to hold him off until Vance was gone. He bit down on Tony's other shoulder, tightening his hold over Tony's mouth to emphasize the need to be quiet.

Finally, Vance finished washing his hands, and they heard the door open. Gibbs leaned in and whispered into Tony's ear, "Not a sound. Not so much as a whimper. Got it?" Tony nodded fiercely, and Gibbs let his mouth go. He took his free hand, pulled his belt apart, and then slipped his cock out. He pushed Tony's pants down the rest of the way, and Tony repositioned himself into more of a bend as he realized what was going on.

Gibbs lined up his leaking cock with Tony's ass. He made a very light poke, his pre-cum lubing the tight entrance. Tony bit down on his lip. Gibbs started pushing himself into Tony, and his hand released from around the base of Tony's cock. Tony's mouth opened and Gibbs' hand came around it again, pulling Tony up until his back was against his chest as he thrust into him again and again. Tony felt like he was going to shatter.

There was no sound other than the heavy breathing in Tony's ear and the slapping of their bodies together as Gibbs got carried away in the way Tony felt around him. Tony was heaving as the pleasure came over him in waves that washed over him from his head to his toe, each time feeling like he was going to be brought to his knees. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He reached back to dig his nails into whatever piece of Gibbs he could reach, then went rigid as he came hard, streaming cum all over the wall in front of him and the floor.

Gibbs was close too, the rush of the moment taking him to his peak quickly and intensely. He pulled out to finish, stroking himself as he unloaded onto Tony's ass. Tony collapsed against the wall as Gibbs finally let go of his mouth, and he felt the warm strings of liquid landing on him. He loved when Gibbs did that, making him feel marked like territory. He shuddered multiple times, convulsing as aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him. Both he and Gibbs were breathing heavily as Gibbs leaned against the wall over Tony's shoulder with one hand, the other running slow strokes up and down Tony's back.

Finally, as they came down from their high, Gibbs chuckled. "You made one hell of a mess there."

"I think it's safe to say that _you_ made that mess, since you instigated this," Tony joked.

Gibbs shrugged, bending to place a sloppy kiss on Tony's lips as his head turned to meet Gibbs' eyes. Once the kiss ended, Gibbs wadded up toilet paper to clean Tony's backside so that he could stand up without his shirt getting in the mess he had made. They redressed, cleaned up Tony's mess, and then flushed the evidence. Gibbs took Tony in his arms from behind, pulling him close, and Tony wrapped his arms around the strong pair holding him.

"Needed that," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

"Pleasantly unexpected, and hot as hell," Tony said as quietly as he could.

"You really liked not being able to make noise," Gibbs said with a smirk. "I've noticed that about you, but knowing Vance was right outside the door made you so hard in my hand that I thought you were going to let go right then and there."

Tony chuckled sheepishly as he leaned back into Gibbs' embrace.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie that way," he admitted.

"I can think of all sorts of places we can play this little game if you think you can behave for me," Gibbs said as he leaned forward to kiss Tony's neck.

"Oh?" Tony asked.

"Definitely. Might need to wait until the weather is a little warmer for some of them, but we'll definitely be revisiting this."

"That sounds promising," Tony said as he turned around to face Gibbs and kiss him lightly.

"It is. One thing though," he said, a very serious look coming over his face.

"What's that?" Tony asked cautiously, and eyebrow raised.

"You have to promise me you'll keep your mouth shut about it," he joked.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "My lips are sealed!"


End file.
